


What She Wanted

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tries going out on a date with Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wanted

Movies were evil. They'd been evil back when she convinced Angel to take her to one, and they were evil now. Eviler, actually, because this time there had been no awkward attempts at conversation or skanky second Slayer to interrupt them when they left the theater. There was just Spike, smirking over at her as he walked her home, and no amount of nervous chatter on her part could take her mind off the things she'd just seen, or the predatory gleam in her 'date's' blue eyes that told her he wasn't about to politely ignore it.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as they made it to her front door, he stepped forward, crowding his way into her personal space. "Tryin' to tell me somethin' with that little show, were you?" he murmured, bending to nibble on her neck, unerringly finding that one spot that always turned her knees to jelly.  
  
Buffy gasped, hands sliding up to curl around his shoulders. As always, when Spike was that close, she found it hard to think. "I - huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "The flick," he clarified, hands dipping beneath the hem of her top, fingers stroking her stomach. "Fancy a little midnight feast, do you?"  
  
Oh, God. The thought of Spike doing the kinds of things they'd done in the movie, tying her up, blindfolding her, and feeding her in between kisses and - and other things... "I didn't know that was part of it!" she protested, although she doubted he'd believe her.  
  
His low laughter shivered down her spine. "Pet, that was  _9 1/2 Weeks_  we saw. Not exactly a secret what it's about or the kinda stuff that's in it."  
  
Her cheeks flushed, and she was sure she was red to her hairline now. "It's not like I got to spend a whole lot of time watching soft-core porn when I was growing up," she argued. "I just thought it would be nice to -"  
  
"What, go out on a date?" Spike's tongue traced the curve of her ear. "That what this was all about, Slayer?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," she breathed, arching her back to press into his hands as they slid up to close on her breasts. She could feel her nipples tighten, and when he grinned and stroked his thumb over them, she knew he was aware of exactly what kind of effect he had on her.  
  
His lips brushed over hers, and she opened eagerly for his tongue, clutching his shoulders as they began to move against each other. "Should've let me know," he muttered, hands quickly opening her jeans. "Coulda made out in the back row, yeah?"  
  
The thought of him working his sinful mastery on her in the darkness of the movie theater almost made her want to make this a standing date, especially when his fingers slipped beneath her soaking wet panties and began to stroke her slowly. "Spike," she gasped. "We should -"  
  
"Stop? Or go inside?" But thankfully she didn't have to choose, because the crotch of her underwear was shoved to the side, and two fingers slid up inside her. "Good girls like you don't let the bad boys up in their room, do they?"  
  
His words were sparking all sorts of thoughts in her mind, fantasies she's had for years that he had no way of knowing about, but seemed to understand all the same. Thoughts of Spike stealing into her bedroom at night to seduce her, dreams of heated kisses and secret makeout sessions in the hidden stacks of the library, and late night fevered pictures of black leather and motorcycles came together in him, and she tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. "Oh, God," she moaned. "I - I just wanted... I wanted to pretend..."  
  
He swallowed her moan, fingers working over her even faster, urging her on to the point of no return. "That's it, pet," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her clit. "Know what you were after, don't I? Wanted to pretend you had a normal bloke, just like all the other girls, 'stead of a monster in your bed?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, but another swipe of his thumb robbed her of the power of speech left her whimpering as she fell apart. Spike held her up, pinned against the door while she came in wave after wave of sweet sensation, and then suddenly vanished. Buffy opened her mouth to call out to him, but he was already stalking away, blending seamlessly back into the darkness.


End file.
